


A Particular Variety of Physical Contact

by Kitty_18



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_18/pseuds/Kitty_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock notices a change in Captain Kirk's behaviour during a shift on the bridge, and thinks he knows a way to cheer Kirk up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Particular Variety of Physical Contact

Spock would never have denied that he found the Captain fascinating.

However, the Captain was also inclined towards the same emotional tendencies as the vast majority of humans. Based on the data Spock had gathered during his previous observations, today Kirk was both fascinating and sad.

Uncharacteristically, Kirk had left directly for his room after his shift on the bridge, despite the promise of a song from Uhura (which he always appeared to enjoy), and the promise of a game of chess from Spock himself (with Kirk almost always won, despite his erratic style of gameplay). In fact, Kirk had remained muted and solemn for the entire time he had been on the bridge. Even young Chekov had failed to make him smile.

Having read on the topic extensively, Spock was aware of the multitude of mood and emotion based disorders that could inflict themselves upon the human brain. That was why he was going to see Kirk. Not because he was worried (a human emotion), but because he had concerns for his Captain's health.

He found Kirk sprawled across his bed, cheek resting on a hand as he gazed halfheartedly at the display of a book on his datapad. He didn't seem to be following the text.

Kirk scrambled to a seated position as soon as he saw Spock. "I wasn't expecting you," he said, abruptly. "Am I needed on the bridge?"

Spock shook his head. "I merely wish to enquire after your health," he said, folding his arms behind his back. "If you are feeling unwell you should speak to Doctor McCoy."

I was a statement that Spock would usually expect to elicit either amusement or annoyance from Kirk. But the Captain gave no such response, save one small tug at the corners of his lips. "You wouldn't approve of Bones's latest remedy, Spock. But I doubt that Saurian brandy is the cure for me today."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain? I would be happy to escort you to sickbay."

"I'm not ill, Spock." Kirk's reply was blunt and uninviting towards questions. But a person did not perform the duty of First Officer as well as Spock did by listening to such tones.

"But you _are_ troubled."

"Yes," Kirk admitted. His hands were together in his lap, his fingers twined around each other. "It's something that happened in the past. An anniversary. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Spock was relieved, in a sense. He was ill-equip to assist with such matters. "You are certain that you don't need medical attention?"

"I'm sure." Kirk's mouth twisted into that crooked smile that Spock knew so well. "Thank you, Spock."

Spock paused, considering that perhaps this was a signal for him to leave. He didn't yet feel satisfied with the situation, however, and he approached where Kirk sat instead. His Captain shot him a questioning look when Spock offered him a hand to help him stand, but he took it after only a brief pause.

"I have observed a particular variety of physical contact that humans find comforting," Spock said (because it was his duty as first officer to assist his Captain, not as a result of any form of emotional attachment). "Would you like me to attempt it?"

That statement made the eyebrows on Kirk's expressive face shoot up. "What kind of 'physical contact' are we taking about?"

"I have noted it to involve two individuals encircling their arms around each other's torsos," Spock explained, carefully watching for Kirk's reaction. "I believe it serves the purpose of stimulating a human hormonal response that assists in promoting contentment."

"A _hormonal_ response?" Kirk repeated back, the familiar jesting tone creeping back into his voice. "Surely that's something a man like you wouldn't encourage."

"The physical contact wouldn't be for my benefit," Spock said, stiffly and truthfully (because it was, indeed, impossible for a Vulcan to lie).

Kirk's thoughts flickered across his face, and Spock though for a moment that he would refuse. Instead, Kirk gave a nod. "I could use some more contentment."

His Captain stood shorter than him, and Spock's hands went near automatically to Kirk's shoulders. He felt Kirk's arms wrap around his waist in return, his body feeling strangely cool against his chest. Kirk buried his head into Spock's shoulder, his hair tickling Spock's neck, and Spock listened to Kirk's breathing slow and his heart pound. Kirk held on to him for a very long time, giving every impression of being perfectly content, while Spock stood, taking in the texture of the Captain's shirt and the strength of his arms, and reflecting that he had not gathered enough data on where to place his hands.

When Kirk pulled away his eyes glimmered. "Thank you."

Spock, for his part, left a hand resting on one of Kirk's shoulders. "If I can be of any further assistance," he said, "then do not hesitate to let me know."


End file.
